1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flexible frames for backpacks and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible backpack frames are known, one example being that described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/141,354 (Pub. No. US 2006/0266781 A1), hereinafter referred to as the “prior backpack frame.”